


Gremlins

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek Hale drop that cookie,"</p><p>Derek frowned, quickly hiding a sugar cookie behind his back as he turned back to Stiles</p><p>"What?" he frowned</p><p>"Those are for Santa, so unless your beard turns white and you suddenly grow a beer gut, drop it,"</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 9 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes baking cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gremlins

It really wasn't their faults

It's just that ever since a few nights ago when Stiles fell asleep with Derek the first time..

Well...

A habit was formed, completely unintentionally

The last few days they had been up late working so hard on everything Christmas related that they mostly just crashed by the time they finally decided to sleep and Stiles just ended up naturally following Derek back into his room

It was sort of the best sleep either of them had gotten in ages actually

Sort of like that episode of Freinds only... much less comical

Regardless, this is how they find themselves at four in the morning, laying half-awake in bed with eachother, talking about things that in any sort of coherent state they wouldn't dare to bring up

"You know what the tough part is about liking guys?" Stiles asked suddenly

"What?" Derek yawned

"You never know if someone is flirting or just being nice, like... some guy is being really freindly, ok, is he flirting or just being freindly? You get his phone number after talking to him for a wile, does he just want a freind or is he flirting? You plan to go to a movie with him, is this a freindship date or is he flirting? Like... the world is so heteronormative that you don't ever know and it'd be kinda weird to ask you know?"

"Stiles let me give you a tip, if a guy is being nice to you, he's flirting," Derek grunted

"Oh come on, that isn't always true, Scott is nice, he's nice to everyone, he rarely flirts,"

"Mmm... Scott is the exception to the rule,"

"Parrish,"

"Him too,"

"Mason is just really nice all the time-"

"Shut up Stiles,"

The spark grinned slightly, feeling his eyes close against his will as he stretched slightly against the mattress

He had to admit he liked Derek's bed better, and not just because it had Derek in it, it was just overall better than his

Although having Derek in it certainly HELPED...

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"When Neville was given the Remembrall in the first movie, the thing he forgot was his robe, I read that yesterday online,"

There was silence for a breif moment and Stiles started to wonder if Derek had fallen asleep, until he rolled over that is and stared at him- even though the dark- with intensity

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

"Oh my God... I can die with this being answered now,"

"I know, isn't it amazing?"

They were quiet again and Stiles yawned, starting to drift off to sleep wen Derek suddenly spoke up

"Did you know that technically the prophecy about the chosen one could have been about Neville too? He has the same beginning as Harry, Dumbledore CHOSE Harry,"

"Oh my God... you're right..."

"I know,"

"Wow..."

"And Crookshanks apparently knew about Scabbers too,"

"Mmm... even without being a magic cat I could see that, cats are pretty smart and really intuitive," Stiles agreed, eyes still closed and only barely awake by now

"Yeah... we used to know this cat in our old neighborhood that would trade her stuff to one of the neighborhood dogs for protection,"

"Oh wow, how neat... you didn't always live in Beacon Hills?"

"We did, just not always on the preserve, wen I was really really young we lived in this small place out on the edge of town, it was kind of just us, it was really old and stuck in nostalgia, Laura and I used to walk to the convenience store and come back with candy bars and Coke in glass bottles,"

"That's so cool, my mom's childhood was like that, except instead of coke and candy bars she used to get RC cola and moonpies,"

"Yeah? Man I love moonpies... hey what's the difference between coke and RC cola?"

"Ah... you know... I have no idea..."

"We should look into that sometime,"

"You think so?" he snickered

It continued on like that for another hour

Each of them bringing up random things and talking in the dark

Finally a little over a hour later they were both just incoherent and mutually decided to try sleeping

They hadn't intended to wake up as late as they did

 

~+~

 

"I'm so tired," Stiles sighed as he stared at the cooking supplies laid over the table

"How late were you up last night?"

"Dude I went to bed when you did," he sighed back

"You did?"

"Yeah, defiantly,"

Derek hummed quietly, thinking that over

"I'm not sure why you're this tired then,"

Stiles just huffed, rolling his eyes in response to that

"Look, tommorrow is Christmas Eve, we've gotta get this baking done and out of the way," Stiles said with a small sigh

"I couldn't agree more," Derek nodded

"Good, then let's get to it, I'm going to be making all of the Stilinski family cookie recipes, you want in on that?"

"Um... aren't they family recipes for a reason though?"

Stiles just gave him a small smile, hip-checking him as he grabbed a sack of flour from the pantry

"Yeah," he shrugged back

Derek's face lit up in a variety of different colors but it stayed primarily on pink

"Then I guess I should teach you my family recipes too,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I have um... sugar cookies, chocolate chip, and oatmeal raisin..."

"I have all that plus gingerbread, and snickerdoodles, and this amazing calypso cookie and oh... OH... I have GOT to teach you how to make buckeyes!"

"What the hell are buckeyes?" Derek asked in concern, because really, they sounded like something a hunter would use....

"You've never had a buckeye? Oh my God you poor sheltered thing!" Stiles gasped fakely

Derek rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips as he watched Stiles set a few bags of sugar on the counter

"And what would these buckeyes BE?"

"They're these chocolate and peanut butter things, oh God they're SO good, you'll LOVE 'EM,"

Derek nodded slowly, walking over to the refrigerator to grab the butter and eggs

He trusted Stiles' judgement, especially with food, the guy had surprisingly good taste wen it came to food and sweets where the absolute best of what he had to offer

It had been a long time since he baked anything, especially with someone else, and it had been an eternity since someone taught him how to bake something, he was kind of looking forward to it actually...

 

~+~

 

In retrospect, Derek should have known that nothing in his life could be that cute

Half an hour into the baking process he and Stiles got into a flour fight and now they were in the middle of the kitchen, three hours later, with eight trays of cookies and two of buckeyes (Wich Stiles was right about, by the way, they WERE good) cooling wile the boys tried to figure out if they should clean up and then frost the cookies or frost the cookies and then clean up

"Well?" Stiles asked

Derek took a breath, scrubbing a flour-covered hand down his face and immediately regretting that decision

"I don't know, I want to get out of this kitchen," he muttered back

"I can respect that, but you have to make a choice," Stiles teased

_Bad boys, what'cha gon- what'cha gon- what'cha gonna do?_

"Oh that's my dad! Hang on a second," Stiles grinned, wiping his hands on his apron and racing to get his phone

"SERIOUSLY?" Derek huffed

The cops theme song for the sheriff, that figured

Ofcourse now Derek was starting to wonder wat the hell Stiles' ringtone was for him...

It was probably something like .. some sort of wolf related song, knowing Stiles

He looked around the kitchen and cringed at the damage

There was so. much. FLOUR.

It was everywhere, in fact he was pretty sure some of it had even gotten in the cracks of the tile...

Swallowing harshly, he tip-toed over to the trays of sweets on the stove and decided to atleast satisfy himself wile he waited for the inevitable

"Derek Hale drop that cookie,"

Derek frowned, quickly hiding a sugar cookie behind his back as he turned back to Stiles

"What?" he frowned

"Those are for Santa, so unless your beard turns white and you suddenly grow a beer gut, drop it,"

"Oh for God's sake Stiles," he huffed, rolling his eyes in irritation

"Don't test me Hale,"

Derek grumbled, wrinkling his nose but ultimately knowing there was no use in resisting

Stiles was going to get his way no matter what, it was always like that

So with great, great reluctance, he set the cookie down and got to work cleaning the kitchen

 

~+~

 

"You know, my dad used to get so irritable with how we frosted these cookies," Stiles mused as he squirted a stream of red icing over a candy-cane shaped cookie

"Really?"

"Yeah, mostly because Mom and I would have icing fights but still,"

Derek swallowed, this was the first time Stiles had ever said anything to him about his mother and... he knew how special that was, he knew better than to disrupt it in any way at all

"Sounds reasonable, I think if you were trying to have an icing fight in MY kitchen I'd probably be pretty particular about it too," he teased

"Oh really?" Stiles smirked

"Really," Derek grinned back

The spark started to snicker, his nose wrinkling as he dipped his fingers into the bowl of blue icing and smudged some on the tip of Derek's nose

"Was that REALLY necessary?"

"What'cha gonna do? Kick me out?" he teased, swaying his hips slightly as he watched Derek for a reaction

For quite some time, Derek was stone still and completely silent, but then, just as Stiles was starting to worry that he had somehow just pressed one of Derek's bad buttons, the werewolf dipped a finger into the bowl of red icing and gave Stiles a matching spot on his nose

This caused the younger of the two to start laughing, grinning from ear to ear in happiness

"Cute, man,"

"Sure," Derek snorted, grabbing the back of green icing and starting on a Christmas-tree shaped cookie

"You know we're gonna have to wash all of this off before we go upstairs or M & M will tackle us,"

"They'll tackle us anyway, they've been upstairs alone for hours and we're going to go up there smelling like cookies, we won't be getting them off of us all night, they're like little gremlins you know, they go crazy when they smell food,"

"Yeah," Stiles sighed, putting a few finishing touches on an angel shaped cookie and pausing

"Maggie and Michone have been alone upstairs for hours..." he repeated slowly

Derek looked up, quirking an eyebrow at him curiously

"Der... am I the only one thinking that this CAN'T be good?"

Derek started to cringe and shook his head

"No you're right.. it DEFINITELY can't be good,"

Stiles sighed, running his fingers through his hair (unwisely as they were still caked in flour and now frosting)

"I'm gonna go check on 'em," he muttered, sprinting towards the stairs

"Stiles! Wait! Your nose! Get the icing off of your nose!" Derek shouted as he raced after him

What resulted from this snap decision was a snafu that took two hours to completely take care of, meaning that they weren't even done decorating the cookies until nine o'clock at night

Needless to say they were both exhausted by then

"Hey Derek?"

Derek didn't even have the energy to answer, so he just grunted instead

"You know how we were going to clean up the house a little bit before tommorrow?"

Another grunt

"I think we'd better wait and do it at the last minute,"

Derek held his fingers up in the OK symbol and didn't even bother lifting his head from where it was resting, face-down, on the kitchen counter

Sighing, Stiles picked up two cookies and started poking Derek in the shoulder like a child

"What is it Stiles?" the other man sighed

"Here,"

He glanced up, eyebrows raising as he stared down at the cookie being offered to him

"I thought these were for Santa,"

Stiles smirked slightly, hopping onto the counter and shrugging

"He won't mind a few missing," he smiled, taking a bite of his and groaning in delight

Derek smiled back, taking a bite of his own cookie and sighing in frustration

"What's wrong?"

"You have flour on your pants,"

"Oh come on!"

 

~+~

 

It came as a surprise to absolutely neither of them that they spent that night up until six in the morning, half-asleep and talking about random things again

It was becoming a pretty normal part of their relationship, wich was a little weird actually but ultimately good

And the best part of it was every morning, when they woke up next to eachother

Neither was ready to admit that yet, but it didn't stop them from feeling it


End file.
